Conventionally, a pneumatic tire including a tread portion having a tread pattern with a cooling recess portion has been proposed (see the following patent literature 1, for example). The recess portion, for example, includes a circular opening edge that opens at a ground contacting surface of the tread portion and a cylindrical inner wall that extends inward of the tread portion from the opening edge.